L4d: the Towering
by Snow Rodriquez
Summary: four random strangers meet in Gaye Parie to fight zombies. but they make a fatal mistake when Mai Li suggests they all split up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Towering**

**A left 4 dead fanfic by**

**Bill Weiss.**

**Chapter one**

**Kenny**

My life is just fucking great. So, one day I was at school in england with my friends, where the closest I'll ever get to a real zombie is watching dawn of the dead, the next, I was running around in Paris, fighting zombies with three people I had never even met. 

Mai Li turned to me. " hey, Ken. How about we split up? You and Michelle take the route through the abandoned asylum, Pierre and I go through the catacombs." 

I nodded. " sure, Mai Li! I don't see any problem with that!" I said. Oh, how wrong I was. We ran to the asylum, killing many more infected. Suddenly, Michelle stopped, motioned at me to be quiet and turn my flashlight off. I knew what she meant. I could hear it too. The crying meant a Witch was near by. I nodded, and turned my flashlight off. I couldn't see where I was going, and stepped on a twig.

The crying bitch started screaming, and running after us. We barely got into the asylum in time. We locked the door, and watched in amusement as she destroyed her fingernails trying to get in. we turned our flashlights back on, and continued. 

"hey, Michelle. You like Churros?" I asked. She turned to me, and rolled her eyes. "oh, right. Just because I'm Spanish, you assume I like churros." I threw my arms up. "ok, ok! I'm sorry." I replied. She nodded. 

As we walked on, we found that there was an intersection. We were trying to decide which way to go, when a Charger charged towards Michelle, catching her in his giant arm. "Michelle!" I screamed. I tried to run after her, only to feel something slimy around my gun. It was pulling. I felt another around my golf club. Then I gasped. It must have been the Smoker Mai Li had warned me about so many times!

I struggled, only to have them pulled away from me. "no!" I screamed. I gasped, as I felt the slimy thing around my throat. 

I remembered what she had told me about the smoker. She had said "now guys, if you ever find yourself constricted by a Smoker, hit the tongue." I karate chopped at the tongue, only to find it had no effects. " Mai Li! You're the worst zombie hunter EVER!" I screamed, and had all the wind knocked out of me, as I hit the wall. 

The Smoker had shot it's tongue through the barred window, and was now trying to pull me out. I couldn't fit. Help me, he's strangling me…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Towering**

**A left 4 dead fanfic by**

**Bill Weiss.**

**Chapter two**

**Pierre**

I had never even handled a gun before. I have too much compassion. Mai Li told me it was mercy killing, getting rid of the infected, but I was still nervous. I also thought it was a terrible idea, us splitting up, as I had lost connection to the radio I had given Michelle. 

I gulped. Baiser. 

that's French, in case you didn't know. I was born in Cannes, 1975 and moved to Paris, 1980. Now, 2010, I was running round with a Japanese journalist, a Spanish dancer and an English schoolboy. I always worried about Kenny, so young, and plonked in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. When we had been going through the deserted underground, he had been whooping out of excitement like anything. Poor bastard. Unfortunately, his excited whooping had alerted us to a Witch. And guess who defended him? Moi. And now, Mai Li and I were running through the Catacombs. I was scared out of my wits! Anyway, we were walking through, and a Boomer fell down in front of us, and exploded, spilling Bile all over Mai Li and myself. "oh, Shit." I exclaimed, as I remembered just what Boomer-Bile attracts…

After we had fought our way through the Horde, with the help of a fireplace poker and a Pipe-bomb, we came to a dead end. Mai Li poked at the ceiling with her poker, until a bit of the ceiling came up. Bingo! 

We pulled ourselves up, to find we came out trough the stage of a theatre.

Mai Li screamed, and I was sick, when we saw the audience was made entirely of corpses, presumably of victims of the Infected. I noticed a long tongue, caressing Mai Li's ankle. Suddenly, it wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her up, causing her to hang uselessly from the ceiling. 

I turned around, to see a Spitter running out from the wings. Before I could defend myself, she had grabbed me, and had bent me over backwards. Oh, god, I think she's gunna spit!

Non, non, NOOOOOOO!


End file.
